


Just practice

by flamingambler



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sorry that my english isn't that good! it's my second language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingambler/pseuds/flamingambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is a dork and can't see that you're in love with him. Also baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



Breathless by the tiring exercise, you wonder how much time has passed since you picked up the bat. Drained of all your energy, it was impossible to keep training. Releasing the bat as the back of your arm wipes the sweat accumulated on your forehead, you warn the baseball player that you were too exhausted to continue. After your arm moves away from your field of vision your eyes dart towards where the redhead was standing, giving you a chance to examine his reaction. His face was the opposite of yours. Heck, you wouldn't believe if someone told you that he has done exercise for the past minutes. And to make matters worse, he seemed perplexed to why you're already fatigued. However, his lips quickly form a mischievous smile. "Jeez, you're already tired [Y/N]? We've only been doing this for half an hour!"

Once he was done teasing, you both leave the baseball field and, to escape the heat, you both move towards the closest shadow. “You should have gone easier on me. I told you it was my first time!” You exclaim, pupils darting towards the baseball player’s handsome face. His grin grows an inch before he gives you any reply. “But I was going easy on you!” He says, closing his eyes in the process. Glancing in the opposite direction where he sat, your cheeks getting warmer. You couldn’t help it, you had already fallen for him. His goofy smile, funny pranks, everything about him just made your heart skip a beat. Deep inside, you wanted to look at him again, but your desire to hide your embarrassment was stronger. You couldn’t let him know that you were in love with a certain redhead.

Once you managed to calm down, and it took a few silent minutes, your eyes settled on him once again. With a serene smile, he watched the sky, explaining the silent minutes. But once he notices you his green eyes focus on something else, you. “We should totally do this again, ya know?” His words made you extremely happy. Even if you didn’t end up dating him, being his friend was your second priority. Smiling back, you simply agree with a yes.   
Sadly, it was a little too late and both of you needed to return to the indoor space of Hope’s Peak Academy. Before you get up, however, you feel something warm pressing against your forehead, his lips. Bewildered, you can’t do much but watch as he gets up first. “See ya!” Waving after wink that was more friendly than romantic, he leaves you sitting there, still thunderstruck by what just happened. Raising your hand to your forehead, fingers resting on the exact spot where his lips were, you can feel your cheeks getting even warmer than before.  
Needless to say, you sat there for a good time before both of your hands covered your blushing face. Yes, you really fell in love with the dumbass and handsome athlete. At least, he wasn’t smart enough to realize.


End file.
